Running
by blame it on the government
Summary: Have you ever run? I don’t mean in gym class or playing tag with a bunch of friends. I mean run. Have you ever just got fed up with it? Did you just want to escape it? I have. I want to tell you my story, if you will listen.
1. Default Chapter

I got this idea one day when I was, well, running. I didn't realize it would make a good story idea till just know. Dally is a dangerous character. I hope you like it. I certainly do.

Chapter one

Have you ever ran? I don't mean in gym class or playing tag with a bunch of friends. I mean ran. Have you ever just got fed up with it? Did you just want to escape it? I have. I still can see those hating icy blue eyes and that scream. That scream that called out my name " Ivy". I was almost there too. I'm not sure where I was going to go, but I knew I had to go somewhere.

Those ice blue eyes will never leave me as he came running down the street like a shooting bullet. I have to say, I never felt as scared as I did right then. My legs became petrified. I jumped aside to the grass thinking maybe I could dodge him. But no. His body came in contact with mine and I fell in the grass.

" I don't have time for this," he said as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. I struggled to get away, but he just tightened his grip.

" Let go," I said.

" No. If you do, you will just run again."

" No, I won't." But he wouldn't listen. He dragged me back to the house. I saw a lady walking next us going the opposite direction. I thought about screaming for help. But I couldn't. Something told me not to. I knew he wouldn't like it.

It was dark outside. The streetlight illuminated his eyes and I was scared.

" Does this again and no food for a month," he said as we entered his apartment. He opened the door to my bedroom and through me inside it.

" Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes and better be on your best behavior. We have company tonight."

" Okay," I said, but more like screamed. He shut the door and I could hear his footsteps echo through the small apartment.

I sat on the bed and buried my head in arms. I wanted to cry. I did. I wiped away my tears.

" Don't cry," I said to myself. Crying would show mercy, and that my friend, was something I didn't want to show.

" Ivy," He called from the kitchen. " Time for dinner."

I slowly got up. I slowly opened the door. I slowly walked to the dinning room table. I saw a girl there. She was probably in her forties. He was always the one for older women. Sick.

" Hello," she said.

" Hi," I said back.

" Ivy, this Eve. Eve, this is Ivy," He introduced us. " Do you want some lemonade?"

" No thanks," Eve said. " I got some really good whiskey."

I stifled a giggle. I had put some soap in his whiskey bottle before hand. She was probably drunk…on soap.

He went into the kitchen and returned with a plat of who knows what. He thinks he's a good cook, but he sucks at cooking.

" Smells good," Eve said.

" I spent all day at the stove making this," He smiled while dishing out the stuff on the plate.

Everything went okay, I guess. Then we got into an argument. I can't even remember what it was about. But it ended when I stormed out of the room. I went to my room and crawled under the bed. I heard his footsteps o the floor.

" Your acting ridiculous," he shouted. I didn't say anything.

" Don't cry," I thought to myself. " Don't scream or shout or raise a fit."

" Get out now."

" I will," I said.

" Okay. I'm going back out. You better be joining me in a few minutes."

" Okay."

I sat there for a few more minutes to make sure he was gone. I got out from under the bead and walked into the living room.

" I'm sorry," I said to him, " For causing a scene."

" That's okay," he said, " I will forgive you."

End of Flashback

" Hey, kid are you okay?" Dally's voice cut into my thoughts.

" Yeah, Dal, I'm okay," I said. It had been almost a year since that night.

" Where's Johnny?"

" I don't know," I said as I looked around. " Somewhere around here. Who am I? My brother's keeper?"

" I don't know, Kid," he laughed. Johnny was my half brother. We had the shared the same mother, but not the same father. I used to live with my father. When he died, I went to live with my mother and Johnny. I hadn't been too close to my brother. Till my dad died, Johnny was just a name. Now that was different. Now, Johnny was like my lifeline. He was my big brother. He was three and a half years older than me. I was twelve, but I would soon be thirteen. Dally kind of watched out for me.

I looked at my skin. It wasn't dark like Johnny's, but it wasn't exactly pale either. It looked like I had spent a day out in the sun and received a good tan. My hair was dark like Johnny's, but my eyes were a strange greenish bluish color. And my name was Ivy. I didn't share my last name with Johnny. My last name was Mason, which I wasn't proud to bear.

" Come on kid," Dally said. " Let's get out of here."

I got up and followed Dally down the road. I looked around for Johnny but I couldn't find him.

" Hey, Ya'll," A voice, said. I turned around and Johnny was standing right there.

" Hey, Johnny," I said. We continued walking down the road. In the distance I could see a group of socs gathered around somebody. I felt sorry for whom ever they were jumping. When I got closer, I saw that it was Ponyboy. Dally started to heave rocks at them and Two-bit and Steve showed up. Soda and Darry came running to the scene. I tuned them out and stepped back a little.

" Speaking of movies," I heard Dally say, " I was thinking about heading over to the nightly double. Does anyone want to go?"

" Me and Johnny will go," Pony said.

" I don't know, Pony," Johnny said, a little uneasy. " I don't want to leave Ivy alone."

" That's okay," I spoke up. " Your old man has been laying off me."

We all knew that I got it worse than Johnny because I wasn't Mr. Cade's kid. But he had been laying off me lately.

" Don't worry, I'll baby sit the kid," Two-bit said as he stepped forward.

" Okay," Johnny said.

That night, Johnny went with Ponyboy to the movies and I stayed home with Two-bit, but he couldn't stay in.

" Hey, kid, I'm going to see how Johnny and Pony are doing," Two-bit said after not to long. " You just stay here and watch TV or something."

" Okay."

Two-bit left and I watched reruns of I Love Lucy. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up when Darry walked in from work. I sat up.

" Hey, Kid," Darry said. " Where's Two-bit?"

" I don't know," I said. " He left a little while ago."

" Okay."

" I think I'm going to go home. Johnny should be there by now."

" No, It's getting late," Darry, said. " Just stay here until morning."

" Okay," I said. I laid my head back down on the couch and before I knew it, I was asleep again.

" She must be exhausted," I heard a far off voice say.

" Why don't you take her into your room to sleep?" anther voice asked.

" Okay."

I felt some hands pick me up and carry. I was gently lowered into a bed. I felt someone take my shoes off and cover with a blanket.

A scream jolted me awake. I sat up and I heard a scream come from the other room.

" Well, it's three 'o clock in the morning, Kiddo," Somebody yell. Some more shouts and scream and I heard someone being thrown against the wall. A door slammed and I was out again. The only thing I could about was that I hated cough medicine.

I shall stop there, but no worries. I shall return soon, I hope. I hope you liked that because I do. I like reviews. I hate cough medicine. I took some and I'm getting really tired and it's not even 10:00 yet.

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	2. This is how we jump the kid

I am back. I told you I would return. After a good night's sleep I am ready to take on the challenge of updating this. I hope you like it!

Chapter two

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a bed. I didn't remember falling asleep there. Do you ever get that? I mean, maybe you fell asleep in the car or on couch and your parents carry you to your bedroom and when you wake up, you're as confused as heck? That happened to me a lot when I was little. I would fall asleep while my father read me a bedtime story and he would carry me to my room. My father, he didn't always used to be mean. When I was little, he was a good guy who just wanted to take care of his little girl. Then when I was around six or seven, he changed. He would yell and scream in my face for everything. Sometimes he would hit me, but only sometimes. I tried to remember the good times when his gentle hands would reach down and grab me when my legs got tired so I could ride on his back. I remember the times when he would kiss me on the cheek and he would tell me he loved me. Sadly, those days are over.

I sat up in the bed and I realized I was in Darry's room. I got out of bed and went into the living room. Darry was already up making breakfast. I looked around expecting to see Johnny. He wasn't there.

" Hey, Kid," Darry said from the kitchen." Are you hungry?"

" No," I said.

" Okay. Tell me if you get hungry."

" Okay."

Soda came loping out, clean and shaven. " Hey, kid," he said.

" Hey."

" Hey, Darry," Soda said. " Did Ponyboy come back?"

" No," Darry paused. " I have the cops out looking for him though."

Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

" Who could that be?" Darry asked as he opened the door. A policeman was standing there.

" Can I come in?" he asked. I looked to Soda to see his eyes wide and tears were starting to stream down his eyes.

" This is what happened when mom and dad died," he whispered to himself.

" There has been a murder," The cop said and Soda let out a little yowl. " We think Ponyboy Curtis and Jonathan Cade might be responsible. Do you know where we can find them?"

Johnny couldn't kill and Ponyboy wouldn't either. I knew they had gotten the wrong boys. They had to of.

" I'm sorry, Officer. I don't know where they are," Darry said, looking rather confused.

" Do you know where I can find Jonathan's parents or any siblings?" the officer asked.

" Yeah," Darry said. " Johnny's parents live over there." Darry went on and gave him the address. " And his sister is over there." He pointed to me.

" Do you know where your brother is?" the officer asked me.

" Johnny went to the Nightly Double last night with Ponyboy and Dallas Winston," I said. " And then Two-bit, Keith Mathews, went to look for them a little while after they left."

" Okay," the officer said as he wrote something down on his notepad. " Where does Keith Mathews live?"

" I know," Darry said and he told the officer Two-bit's address. Then he left. We sat in silence for a little while. I don't think any of us could believe that Johnny could kill a person.

" Johnny couldn't kill," Soda said, speaking everyone's mind.

" I know," I said. " I don't think he did it."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. Darry went back to the kitchen and Soda started to eat some chocolate cake.

" I think I'm going to go home," I said.

" Okay. Bye, Kid," Darry called from the kitchen.

" Bye."

I opened the door and started the short walk to my house. Like I said, it was a short walk, so what could happen? A lot could.

I heard some footsteps and I turned around. A pack of six or seven socs were behind me. " Run," I thought to myself and I did. I sprinted down the street. I looked behind me and they were running after me.

I wondered why they were chasing me. I knew they wanted to jump me, but usually they didn't jump little kids like me. They usually didn't jump girls at all.

I just ran, but they were faster than me. Two of grabbed my wrists and held me.

" Let go," I said.

" No," they said. " If we let go, you'll just run away."

My eyes grew wide. That was exactly what my father said to me when I tried to run.

" No, I won't," but they wouldn't listen.

" Your brother killed my friend," One of them spat at me. " You're going to pay."

My eyes grew even wider than they already were. I realized they could do _anything_ to me. I was kind of scared. Okay, I was really scared. They were jumping me to get back at Johnny.

" I didn't do anything," I said. They didn't listen to me. One of them took out a switchblade and flung it open. I struggled to get out and I started to scream, but one of them covered my mouth with their hand so no one could hear my stifled scream. I felt a hand go to my face. I looked down. The hand brought my face up.

" Look at me when I'm talking to you," the soc said who was holding my face. Tears slid down my face. I commanded myself not to cry, but the tears came any way.

" Aw the baby's crying," one of them laughed. Anger bubbled up inside me. I fought and I fought to get loose, but let's face it. I'm just a scrawny little kid. I stood no match between these strong guys.

A fist went to my stomach and the wind was knocked out of me. I went limp in the arms of the socs. They had me on the ground. One of them kicked me in the side and it hurt. Another one kicked me. Before I knew it, all seven of the guys were around me, kicking me. These weren't wearing soft moccasins either. No, they were wearing boots.

I let out screams and the tears came. I heard laughter from above where the guys were. I covered my head up with my hands.

I thought surely I would die, but all of a sudden they stopped and ran.

" Yeah, you better run," I heard a voice say. I looked up and I saw Dallas there, chasing the socs away with a switchblade in his hand.

" Kid, is that you?" he asked.

I nodded my head. I tried to get up, but I saw sore. Dally offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up.

" Kid, you look awful," Dally laughed.

" Yeah," I said. I was still shaking and tears were coming out of my eyes. I follow Dally back to the Curtis's house. We walked into the house.

" Kid, what happened to you?" Darry asked when he saw me?

" Some socs jumped her," Dally said.

" What?" Darry asked. " Why would they jump such a little kid?"

" Because," I said, " They wanted to get back at Johnny."

I told myself not to cry, but I did anyway. I looked down at my arm. The bruises were already forming and my body was going to be nothing but bruises in a little while.

" Come on, Kid, don't cry," Soda said, but I already was.

Did you like that? How could you not like that? I really like this story so I will update soon. Reviews are good

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	3. I got jumped again

I hope you like this. I really like to write this story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter three

I couldn't walk the street alone after that. None of the greasers could, but especially me. I'm not exactly sure why those socs jumped me. I mean, I know they wanted to get back at Johnny, but they should of jumped Johnny, not me. I know that my sound a little mean and don't get me wrong. I wouldn't Johnny to get jumped. Not again. It's just I didn't do anything. But I guess if Johnny were walking the streets, he would get jumped instead of me.

I looked down at my skin. Instead of it being the light brown color it usually was, it was a discolored grayish color. There were a few patches of brown skin left, but mostly just bruises. Those socs don't go easy on you, do they?

I was worried about Johnny. Dallas said they were headed for Texas, but Soda isn't sure. He said that he found Pony's sweatshirt dripping wet at Buck Merrill's place. Dallas knew were Johnny was, but he wasn't going to tell us. I guess he doesn't bail on friends. I wanted to let Johnny know that someone was caring for him somewhere. I sat down and I wrote him a note.

_Dear Johnny_

_I miss you a lot. I love you. Come back home. _

_Yours sister,_

_Ivy _

I couldn't think of anything more to write. That pretty covered everything I wanted to say. I didn't tell him that the socs were jumping me because of him. I didn't want to make him upset. I handed the letter to Dallas.

" It's for Johnny," I said. " Can you give it to him?"

" Sure, Kid," Dallas said as he took the note.

Dallas left and I sat down. I felt stiff and sore. Bruises were everywhere, even on my feet. A black eye was forming on my right eye. If I moved, something would hurt. If I breathed, something would hurt.

" Hey, Darry," I said that night. " I think I'm going to go home."

" Kid," He said. " Do you really want to go home?"

" Sure," I shrugged.

" I ain't gonna keep you here, but I would like it if I could," Darry said. " So if you want to go, go ahead. I'm not your mother."

" Okay," I said as I got up.

" Kid."

" Yeah,"

" Your welcome here any time."

" Thanks," I said and left. I nervously looked around to see if anyone was there. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful. I started the short walk home. I started to walk home that morning, but I guess you know what happened.

I heard a sound. I turned around, but nothing was there.

" Calm down," I told myself. I figured I was a little scared after what happened that morning. I heard the noise again. I did a 360 to make sure no one was there. Still, no one was. I started to walk again. I heard some snickering. I knew I heard it. Still no one was there. I felt two pairs of hands on my back.

" It's that kid's sister," I heard someone say.

" I know," another voice said. I slowly turned to see two socs there. I was jumped two times in the same day. I think I broke some sort of record there.

" Kill my friend and I'll kill their kid sister," one of them was muttering.

I felt the hands bring my arms around my back. I felt the coolness of a blade on my arm starting around the elbow. They cut a long sliver of skin out of my arm down to wear my hand started. I yelped in pain. They threw me to the ground. They brought they knife to my throat. They started to cut through the skin. I knew I had to say something. Blood was dripping down my neck and to my chest.

" Stop!" I screamed. They stopped, looking at with a confused look. This is exactly what I wanted to happen. I took the opportunity and I ran.

" Come back here," I heard them call. I was running. I was almost back to the Curtis's house when they caught me by the arm. I wondered if I screamed, Darry would hear me. I decided it was worth a shot.

" Help," I screamed. " Help, Help, Help!"

I saw the door open and Darry came out. He saw me with blood pouring out of my arm.

" Hey, lay off the kid," Darry said to the socs. I looked to Darry with his muscles. He was a big guy.

" Sorry," the socs said. " We were just joking." They took off.

" Are you okay?" Darry turned to me.

" Yeah," I said. " I'm just fine, but if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go home now."

" You know, Kid," Darry said. " I think it would better if you just stay here."

" Okay," I said as I stepped into the house.

" Sit down." Darry pointed to the couch and he disappeared. He came back a few minutes later with some rubbing alcohol and some bandages.

" This will hurt a little," Darry said. He poured the rubbing alcohol onto my cut arm and it stung.

" Ouch!" I nearly screamed.

" I told you it would hurt."

He bandaged my arm up and then he looked at my neck.

" If they went a little deeper they would of killed you," Darry said as he put a bandage over the cut.

" Yeah," I said. " I know."

Darry went into the kitchen.

" Ivy, Are you hungry?" Darry asked a little while later.

" No," I said.

" You haven't eaten all day, though."

" I know, but I'm not hungry."

" You really should eat something."

" Okay," I said as I followed him into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and he handed me a plate filled with food. I took a bite but I wasn't hungry. I shoved the food on my plate around a little bit until dinner was over.

That night, I slept on the couch. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing the socs face as they jumped me. I was sore as heck too. I couldn't move without something hurting.

Finally, I fell asleep. I just hoped I wouldn't get jumped again.

I hoped you liked it. Please get the bunnies away from me. THEY ARE COMING TO GET ME!

forever and always

blame it on the government


	4. Randy and cool cars

I hope you like chapter four of this story. I really like this chapter even though I haven't written it yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my spelling and grammar mistakes.

Chapter four

Over the next couple days, things were weird. Johnny still hadn't come home. I was getting worried about him. I wasn't allowed to walk the streets alone anymore. It wasn't like I had a choice.

On Monday morning, I walked to school, alone, I might add. My arm was bandaged up and bruises were all over my body. You would think a guy might feel sorry for a kid like me, but I guess not. They didn't see me as a kid. They saw me as a murder's sister.

Well, anyway, I was walking to school when a when a car started to follow me. It wasn't a greaser's car either. This belonged to a soc. I was getting really scared. I started to walk a little faster.

The car came to a halt besides me. A guy came out. I was really scared. My legs became jelly and I couldn't move. He came up and put a hand on my shoulder. It didn't feel like he was trying to hurt me. It just felt like a kind gesture.

" Your that kid's sister, aren't you?" the guy asked.

" Yeah. What are you going to make of it?" I spat at him.

" I've heard a lot of people have been jumping you."

" Yeah. You're going to jump me now, right?"

" No," he smiled. " I just wanted to give you a lift to school."

What did this guy take me as? An idiot? If I got into the car with him, who knew where he would bring me. He probably wouldn't take me to school. I wasn't going to find out.

" I don't need a ride," I said. I turned to run, but his hold was firm.

" I'll give you one anyway." He took both my hands in his and led me into his car. I thought he was going to shove me in the trunk, but he didn't. Like a policeman arresting a convict, he put me in the car, the passenger's side, and shut the door. I tried to get out, but before I could mover he was already in the drivers seat.

" I'm going to be late for school," I thought. I could see myself walk into school.

" Ivy, where have you been?" I could hear Mrs. Wilson say.

" Why, Mrs. Wilson," I would say to her. " I was kidnapped, but after explaining my predicament to my kidnapper, he let me go." I mused over that, but I had better things to think about than thinking about how I was going to be late for school.

" You know Kid, I must be out of my mind to be doing this," the soc said. I wondered what he was going to do.

He drove me to the other side of town. It was way far west. I was very deep in the soc territory. We were nearly to the Tulsa city limits when he stopped the car.

" Get out," he said.

" What?" I asked.

" Get out," he repeated.

I opened the door and got out of the car. Then he drove off. I looked down at my faded skirt and my old shoes. I was the murder's sister. I then knew what the soc was doing. He was bringing me for from my own territory so all the socs could jump me easily. I guess these socs had a little brains after all. Or it was just that one. I slung my pack over my shoulder and I started walking. I wanted to find a pay phone so I could call someone so they could pick me up. I wasn't about to walk all the way back to the east side on foot.

I started to panic when I couldn't find a phone. I knew I was going to get jumped any second.

A car started trailing me. After a little while, it pulled over and three socs jumped out. They had a knife too. Without saying a word, they came over to me. Two of them held me while the other took hold of my left hand. He made, a deep long cut along my hand. I told myself not to cry or scream. Then they left, but not before taking my pack.

" There goes fifty cents, my homework and my history book," I thought to myself.

" Hey," I turned around to see a guy standing there. " Were they causing you a hard time?"

" No," I said. I clutched my hand.

" You're bleeding," he said.

" I know. And if you had a had a heart, you would leave me alone instead of jumping me." I was already started backing up. I knew I couldn't outrun him.

" I don't want you to jump you." That surprised me. " Kid, I'm tired of all this fighting and mugging. I'll give you a lift to your side of town."

" No thanks. I'll just walk."

" It's pretty far."

" Yeah, I know."

" You're bleeding all over yourself."

I looked at my hand and it was bleeding pretty badly. I was getting blood all over my blouse and my skirt.

" Look, Kid," The soc said. " If I let you walk by yourself, you'll get jumped again."

I thought for a second. He was right. If I went with him, at least I would know I wouldn't get jumped.

" So what do you say?"

" Okay," I said. He led me to his car. I have to tell you, that was one cool car. He started the car and we headed toward the east side.

" Have a lot of people been jumping you?" the soc asked.

" Yeah," I said as I help up my arm with the bandage on it.

" I'm sorry about all of this," he said.

" You didn't jump me."

" No, I didn't." he paused. " My name's Randy."

" My name's Ivy."

" I've heard your name a lot," he said. I felt legendary because my name was known. And I was only twelve years old.

" I hate this fighting," I said.

" You know what kid, I do too."

" I miss Johnny," I sighed. Tears were forming in my eyes and commanded myself not to cry.

" Is Johnny your brother?"

" Yeah," I nodded.

" It's my fault that Bob's dead," he said.

" Why?"

" I was there that night Bob died."

" You where?"

" Yeah. I was drunk, which I guess isn't any excuse. I was mad, I guess at your brother and his friend. I was drowning that kid and your brother, was he the one with the black hair, like yours?"

" Yeah."

" He stabbed Bob and we got scarred and we ran."

" Oh."

" Gosh, Kid. This must be hard for you."

" Yeah."

" Here." Randy handed me a bandana and I held it on my hand. I was kind of glad. My clothes were getting pretty bloody.

" Thanks."

" No problem."

" I was scared stiff when I first saw you," I said.

" You must have been."

" But you aren't such a bad guy.

" Thanks, kid. You aren't that bad yourself."

We were approaching the east side.

" Where do you live? I'll take you home."

I told him the directions to my house, not the Curtis's. He stopped the car.

" Bye, Kid."

" Bye, Randy."

I walked into the house and it was quite. I mean, really quite. Johnny's old man wasn't even snoring. I wondered why. And then it hit me, literally. Mr. Cade was awake. He was just hiding in the shadows. He was waiting for me, I think.

" That brother of yours is in trouble," he said. He was hitting me with his belt, the side with the buckle. I knew it was going to leave big sores in my back. Just as I had entered, I left. Randy was still there. He got out of his car.

" What happened?" he asked.

" I don't know." I started to walk to the Curtis's but Randy stopped me.

" What happened?" he asked me again. " Your back is bleeding."

" It is?" I touched my back with my hand and blood had seeped through my blouse.

" Where are you going?"

" To a friends house."

" Can I give you a ride there?"

" It's just around the corner."

" I'll be fine."

" What if you get jumped again?"

" I won't."

" Come on."

" I'll get blood on your car."

" I don't care."

I sighed and got into his car. He started it up again and I told him how to get the Curtis's house. He dropped me off, but he stayed back a while. I opened the door and Darry was sitting there, his mouth open. He had watched me out of the car.

" Kid, what happened?"

"Well…" I began. I told him what happened with the guy forcing me into his car and how my pack was stolen and how Randy came to my rescue.

" That was nice of him," he said.

" Yeah, it is."

That night before I fell asleep on the couch, I thought. I thought about all the boys I have met. There are those good kind of boys that will care for you like Darry, Soda, Johnny, and sometimes Dallas. I thought about Randy who gave me a ride. That guy was, well, I thought all socs were all cold blooded, mean, but not this one, he helped me when I needed it. Then there were those guys who were cold blooded mean. Those were the ones that jumped me. I fell asleep knowing that I would never walk alone again.

Review or else the bunnies will get. Wow! Did I just make Ivy get jumped three times

! Whoa, I'm cruel. Lol

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	5. Johnny

I'm going to speed this story up a bit, if you don't mind. I've been lingering over a couple days and I need to get where I'm going before I can't. Oh, yeah, ziggygurl, her name is Ivy, just so you're not confused. Daydreamer1313, yes I'm twelve and I have been since the end Of January and no, I won't sign your hand. On with the story

Chapter five

The next few days were horrible. Once Randy dropped me off, Darry wouldn't even let me go out of the house. If I had go somewhere, Darry said he would drive me or Soda and Two-bit would go with me. If nobody could take me, I couldn't go at all. I couldn't even sit out on the front steps without Darry calling me inside.

One day Two-bit got jumped. It kind of proved that the socs didn't only have it out for me. Oh, yeah, I found out that there was going to be a rumble between soc and greasers. If the greasers win, the socs leave the greasers alone. If the socs win, things go on as usual.

On Tuesday I went to school. I was taunted and teased all day. Not too many socs went to my school. In my school, the youngest kids were twelve and the oldest were fourteen. If four or five fourteen year olds gang up on a twelve year old, who do you think is going to win? The few socs who went to my school pushed me against the lockers and stole my lunch money. The next day, I didn't want to go to school. Darry didn't make me. He said I could just hang out at the house, but not to go outside.

One day I saw Dallas headed somewhere in Buck Merrill's T-Bird. I wondered where he was going.

That night, I was watching TV in the Curtis's living room when the telephone rang.

" Hello," Darry said the phone. " Oh, you have. Oh, right. We'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up.

" They found Pony and Johnny," Darry said to us.

" That's great," Soda said. " When can we see them?"

" Right now. They're at the hospital."

" Hospital," I nearly squeaked.

" Yeah," Darry said. " The hospital. There was a fire."

A fire? My stomach turned icy.

We got into the truck and we started to the hospital. We were all afraid of what we would find when we got there. We sat in silence and then we were there. We got there to soon, but then not fast enough. We went through the doors.

Before I knew it, Soda and Darry had Ponyboy in a bear hug. I kind of felt like I was intruding on a moment.

I looked around for Johnny but I couldn't find him.

" Excuse me," I asked the doctor, " My brother, Johnny, is he okay."

" I'm sorry," he said. " I can only talk to adults eighteen and older. Where are your parents?"

" I don't know."

" Who brought you here?" He started to look around.

" Darry and Soda did." I pointed to Darry who still had Pony in a bear hug.

" I can only talk to your parents." The doctor shook his head.

I wanted to tell him that my parents didn't care, but I doubted the doctor would listen. Darry got hold of the doctor. Kind of got it in his head that we were the only family Johnny had so the doctor told us. He told it to us straight.

" Johnny is in critical condition and even if he does live he will never be able to walk again," the doctor told us. I was trying to hold back the tears, but they came anyway.

" Hey," the doctor said. " You wanted it straight, and I gave it to you straight."

There were a lot of reporters and photographers there. They took a lot of pictures of Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy. They interviewed Pony and asked him a million questions a second till Darry told them to lay of and they did. Darry's kind of a big guy. They really didn't ask me a lot of questions. What was there to ask? I was just what I looked like, a scrawny twelve year old that was beaten up.

After a while, Soda stretched out and fell asleep. Not too long after that, Darry said we better go on home.

We piled into the truck and Ponyboy fell asleep instantly. Soon, we where there. Darry carried Ponyboy in and tossed him into his bed. I fell asleep on the couch, thinking that tomorrow was the rumble.

The next day, Two-bit and Steve woke me up when they slammed the door. They had a newspaper with them _Juvenile Delinquents turn Heroes _the headline read. It talked about Johnny and Ponyboy and Dallas and Soda and Darry. It didn't mention my name. Why would it?

Darry, Soda, and Steve went to work. Two-bit stayed with Ponyboy and me so he could 'baby-sit' us. I helped Pony do the dishes because Two-bit obviously wasn't going to. Instead, he was sitting on the countertop telling us something about meeting a guy in an alleyway. It made no sense, then again, nothing does.

We walked around, trying to get a ride. Then a car started trailing us. I became scared, but I had Two-bit and Pony so maybe they could fight them off for me. It came to a stop and several socs jumped out. One of them was Randy. I wasn't scared anymore.

" I want to talk to the kid," Randy Pointed to Ponyboy and they talked for a little bit. I wondered what they were talking about. After a while, Ponyboy came back.

" What did the soc want?" Two-bit asked.

" He's not a soc, he's just a guy," Ponyboy said as we started walking to the hospital to see Johnny. I went into his hospital room. There was my brother. He was paler than the pillow and his eyes were closed.

" Johnny?" I asked.

" Ivy?" he asked. " Is that you?"

" Yeah," I said. " It is."

" I'm here to, Johnnycake," Pony said.

" Yeah, me too," Two-bit said as he pulled a chair up and sat down next to Johnny's bed. He showed him the newspaper. " You're a hero."

" Don't," Johnny sighed. I could tell it was hurting him to talk. " Don't let them put enough grease in my hair."

" Sure, Buddy," Two-bit said. " Want anything else?"

" Yeah," he said. " A book."

" What book?"

" Gone With The Wind," Pony said.

" Okay," Two-bit started to get up. " I'll go get a copy. You guys don't go anywhere."

Two-bit left and Ponyboy sat down in his chair.

Ponyboy and Johnny talked to each other a low voice for a little while.

" Ivy," Johnny groaned after he and Ponyboy talked for a little while.

" Yeah, Johnny."

" How's my old man been treating you?"

" He's been okay."

" I'll be home soon."

" I can't wait till you come home."

" Johnny," the nurse said. " Your mothers here to see you."

" I don't want to see here," Johnny nearly squeaked.

" But Johnny, She's your mother."

" She's probably here to tell me what a pain I've been to her and the old man and how they can't wait till I'm dead." He tried to get up, and then passed out cold.

" Johnny," I whispered.

" I was afraid this would happen," the nurse said as she shooed us out. We passed by my mother.

" But I have a right to see him. He's my son," she argued with the doctor. " He would rather see these hoodlums than his own mother." Then she shot us a look of hate that made my knees go week. Two-bit started to cuss her out, but Ponyboy stopped him. I thought she was going to hit me. I really did. But we were on our way out before she had the chance.

I have to stop there because I have to clean my room. This may be my last update for a while. If it is, please bear with me. Updates will come in the end. Don't ask what that means. I am still trying to figure that out. Reviews are highly appreciated!

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	6. Running

I know I said that I probably wouldn't update for a little while. After this I won't and I don't mean a week or two. It could be months before I update again. I will say that I am sincerely sorry for that, but I just can't update. Okay, on with the story.

Chapter six

Do you ever cry for no reason? Do you let the tears stream down your face and the sobs rack your body? And then someone comes up to you and asks you what's wrong, you say nothing, and then nobody believes you because no one would be crying that if nothing were wrong. Does this ever happen to you? It happened to me right before the rumble. All the guys were running around, getting ready for the rumble. I was watching Steve and Soda play a game of cards when all of sudden; I felt this little jolt in my heart. I felt immense happiness or was it sadness? It was this strange feeling that made me feel free. And then I cried. Tears slid down my face and I was smiling, but frowning at the same time. I could feel my face turn red and my eyes stung. Soda saw me sitting there, crying like an infant.

" What's wrong, Kid," he asked.

" Nothings wrong," I cried. But of course nobody believed me.

" Don't cry, Kid," Soda said as he knelt down stroked my hair. He didn't get that I _wanted_ to be crying. He gave me a hug and I let him. I don't think anybody knows how much a hug means. I have to tell you something. That hug felt good. It was like everything wrong with the world went away with that one simple gesture and I couldn't hug back.

" Sh Sh," Soda said. " It's going to be okay."

Two-bit busted throught the door. He saw Soda sitting there, trying to comfort me and I crying to top it all off.

" What's bugging her?" Two-bit asked. I saw Darry shrug his shoulders and shake his head as if to say, " I don't know."

" It's time for the Rumble," Steve said. Soda let go of me and they somersaulted out the door.

" Stay here, Kid," Darry said on his way out.

" Yeah," I thought sarcastically to myself. " I'm going to go out and get jumped again. No better, I'll join in the rumble." I was going to tell them that, but they were already on their way.

I sat down on the couch. I turned the TV on, and then I turned it off. I couldn't concentrate on it. I was thinking. I was thinking about the people in the rumble. People were going to get hurt. I thought my brother, dying in the hospital and Dallas. Dallas was something else. I didn't know what to make of him. Sometimes he acted like my older brother. Yet other times, he would clobber be, or start to anyway. I thought about how much Dallas cared for Johnny. Dallas cared for Johnny more than he cared for anyone. I knew if Dallas lost Johnny, he would burst. Most of all, I thought of peace.

Most people think that peace is something that they can ask for and then they'll get it. But it's not that easy. Us greasers on the East side, we get it bad. I thought about people on the west side. My father, he had a lot of money. He went to college and he had a good job. He drank, though. He wouldn't buy me the things I needed. He drove all souped up cars and he hurt me. I thought about my stepfather, Johnny's father. I had hated him, but now I didn't. I didn't hate my father or Johnny's father anymore. Instead, I pitied them. I knew there were those people that looked down and pitied me. But they shouldn't pity me. They should pity the socs who jump greasers for fun. They should pity those abusive parents. They should pity the fools.

I sat there forever thinking. At least I think it was forever. I wondered how long a rumble could go on for. My question was answered when four boys entered the house. Ponyboy wasn't there. They looked beaten up. Soda had a busted lip and Steve was clutching his side. Two-bit's hand was busted wide open.

" We beat the socs," Steve said. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. Darry busied himself tending to the injured boys. Nobody talked. I doubted there was anything to say.

It was getting late. Ponyboy still hadn't returned.

" Ivy," Darry asked. " Have you Ponyboy?" I shook my head. He nodded back.

A few minutes later the door opened and Ponyboy stepped in. he was beaten up and he looked like a wreck. Heck, he was a wreck.

" Johnny's dead," he whispered. " Dallas couldn't take it. He blew up."

The news didn't make me cry. It didn't make me scream. It was kind of like I knew what was going to happen before it happened. The telephone rang. Darry answered it.

" Ok," he said. " We'll be there." He hung it up. " Dallas robbed a store. He said to meet him at the lot."

We kind of nodded and we ran out of the door. I did too. I really didn't know why. I had this strong feeling I would regret it if I didn't go.

We ran down the street. I was kind of lagging behind because my legs were shorter than everybody else's.

I saw Dallas in the distance. His blond hair was illuminated by the streetlights and, I couldn't believe it, he was smiling. I could hear the blare of sirens and I could see the cop cars trailing him. The cops got out of their cars and Dallas took a gun out I never knew he had. He pointed it to the cops. I heard a few gunshots. At first I thought Dallas had shot the cops, but I knew that wasn't true when he crumpled under the streetlight. I felt something deep inside my heart broke. Dallas was a lost cause. I knew that. Everybody knew that. This is what was going to happen to him. Everyone knew that. I just couldn't loose Johnny and Dally in the same night. I knew what I had to do. I went home. I wanted Johnny's father to feel guilty for beating him.

I ran away from the dead Dallas. I ran away from the passed out Ponyboy. I ran to the house that caused me pain and opened it up. I heard the deep snores of my stepfather indicating he was asleep.

" Get up," I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was probably murder to do that. I continued to hear his snores. I walked into his room and started pushing him awake.

" Wake up," I screamed into his ear. He woke up with the start.

" What!" he yelled. He jumped three feet in the air. I think he was surprised by action. I usually don't make such bold moves. " You little…" he started swearing me. It didn't bother me too much. He brought his hand up and struck it across my face. I bit my lip. I wasn't going to cry or scream.

" Johnny is dead," I screamed into his face. His eyes softened for a moment, but just for a moment. I turned to run, but he grabbed by the cuff of my shirt.

" You're not going to get away," he said. He got up and dragged me by my wrists.

" Let go," I said, but not screamed.

" No."

" Let go," I said a little more loudly.

" Look, I'm not going to let you go." He shook me. I bit back a cry. Gosh, did it hurt. His long, disgusting fingernails dug into my skin. I tried to get away.

" I'm not finished with you." He pushed me, hard and I was thrown against the wall. I touched my forehead. There was a long, deep scratch there. I knew I would forever carry that scar. He picked up one of the many belts strewn across the floor. He picked me up by the wrists and started hitting me with the belt. He stopped for a second and I ran. I ran into the room I sometimes slept in. I picked up Johnny's pack. I filled it with the clothes that I wore that I kept in a box. Then I left. He wasn't going to get me anymore. No one was.

I ran out the door. I didn't go to the Curtis's house. I started walking down the street. I scanned the neighborhood. Then I started running. I didn't know where I would go or whom I would stay with. I just knew I couldn't stay there. I knew that I was born to run. I said one final goodbye to the city where so much had happened to me. I sighed. Then I left. I didn't know if I would be back. Who knew?

I could end the story right there or I could continue. Tell me what I should do. Reviews are highly appreciated

Forever and Always

Blame it on the government


	7. Chapter 7

y


End file.
